


Safe In His Arms

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment for Leonard and Christine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following Porn Battle XIII prompts - Star Trek (Reboot), Christine Chapel/Leonard McCoy, sleep, silence, smile, safe, touch,

Christine lay awake long after Leonard had slipped into sated sleep, and her weary eyes stared up at the ceiling that spanned over them both. She could feel Leonard’s body warm and comforting against her own, a solid line that breathed and fought and loved and healed on a daily basis. She sighed, that one noise breaking the perfect silence that shrouded them both. 

Christine turned then, settled upon her side to stare at Leonard beside her. She watched the sweep of the man’s eyelashes closed in weary sleep, at the way his lips parted to emit sleeping breaths and she found herself thinking that she was lucky that he didn’t snore. She smiled at that thought, wondering why it even mattered whether Leonard snored or not. He would still be the man she loved, no matter what. 

Christine continued laying there in silence, watching him, feeling drowsiness pull at her senses, yet she did not submit to sleep. She wanted to stay awake for as long as she could, to map out the contours of Leonard’s face, relaxed now in his sleeping state. Too often she’d seen that face caught in a frown, whipping out sarcastic comments to those who deserved it, yet Christine herself had never known anything but gentle glances, the most tender of smiles and the odd kiss stolen in quiet moments in the Sickbay. That night had been the first time that they’d finally succumbed to the tension constantly simmering between them and laid together, made love beneath Starfleet sheets that now bore the scents of shared arousal and sex.

Christine reached up, traced the edge of Leonard’s mouth with one finger, touch barely there and gentle. She drew the pad of her fingertip over his lower lip and remembered the plush feel of it against her mouth, her skin, her entire body. She smiled again and settled in closer against Leonard’s body. He stirred, sleepy hazel eyes opening slightly and he smiled back at her. He draped one arm about her and she shimmied even closer, feeling odd muscles flex and ache with that one movement, muscles that had been well used during their love making.

“Hey, darlin’,” he said sleepily, voice a comforting rumble against her. “Can’t sleep?” 

“Hey, darlin’, yourself,” she murmured, with a smile curving her lips. “Just drifting off now.” 

Leonard hummed, before his eyelids swept down again, closing hazel eyes to the world again. Sleeping breaths fanned against Christine’s cheek, as she mapped out his body with feather-light touch and stolen, gentle kisses. Leonard’s arm was a warm, comforting weight against her and she settled in closer, finally. She felt safe in his arms, protected, loved even; things she hadn’t felt in a long time. With one last smile and a brush of lips against the doctor’s mouth, she slowly allowed herself to drift off into much needed sleep of her own.


End file.
